Remembered
by Blinkgirlcb182
Summary: *C4 added!!*Can Angel make love happen? B/A (Please read and review)
1. Awakenings

Author: Chrissy  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so if it sucks..I'm sorry.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of these characters belong to me, well I *have* dreamed of Angel telling me that he was mine, but I am sure that doesn't count.  
Summary: After S3..Angel has been suffering from amnesia for the past 4 years but has been cured. He comes back to Sunnydale and disguises himself as someone else to find out if Buffy still loves him like she use to.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
  
  
  
"..and just like that everything came back to me. It feels great to remember who I am now, but God...four years of..."   
  
Steward cut me off by handing me a glass of warm blood. It tasted good going down, and it was even better now knowing why I craved it so much.  
  
"So, uhm..Angel.."  
  
"Yes, that is my name."  
  
"Wow, so you remember everything in your..uhh..unlife?"  
  
"Yea, funny. Anyways, yes I remember. I remember how I became a vampire, how I got my soul, and then lost it, and..."   
  
Her face flooded my head. My heart began to ache; four years ago I turned and walked out of her life to start my own, where I couldn't hurt her. I wondered what she had been thinking about since I left. I never meant to not make any contact with her, I wanted to talk to her even if it was every once in a while. And now all I could think of is what did *she* think about. Did she think I had just forgotten about her? Did she know what happened to me?  
  
"..and? David..uhm..Angel, whatever.....and what? You in there?" Steward jogged me out of my daydream by waving his hand in my face.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"It wasn't supposed to go like this Steward, I was supposed to come to LA and make a life for myself, have some kind of friendly contact with her...and now for these past few years it is as if I have dropped off the face of the Earth. I have to see her."  
  
  
"Yea, Angel, I don't know who this girl is but don't you think she has moved on? I mean you can't just walk back into her life and expect her to pick up where you guys left off."  
  
Steward was a doctor/scientist/male witch. He found me wandering the LA streets one night, reverting back to my pre-Whistler days of drinking from rats and other alley animals I could find. Only this time I was almost crazed from the fact that I had no idea why I needed the blood so much, and furthermore why I wanted it so bad. He took me in and told me of vampires, helped me get blood to live, and he also named me David. He began working on spells and medicines that would bring my memory back, and yesterday he did it....he came up with the perfect combination and brought *me* back. He had been a great friend and had become almost like a brother to me.   
  
"There has to be a way. Steward, you don't understand. I feel like it was just yesterday that I left Sunnydale. Technically it was yesterday, because until yesterday I was living as a different person." I paced back and forth, my mind trying to conjure up ideas.  
  
"Well, I can try to do a glamour spell." He began looking through his books while talking. He reminded me of a younger Giles, and it made me miss Buffy more.  
  
"What's a glamour spell?"  
  
"Well, traditionally it is used to change an aspect of one's outer appearance. Like say turn blonde hair brown or green eyes blue. But there is a longer term spell that can disguise a whole person." Steward stood up and began gathering different ingredients.  
  
"For how long?" My heart skipped a couple beats at his idea, and instantly I wanted to know more.  
  
"One month. You cannot let her know who you are. If either you slip about who you are or she does not fall in love with you, then she will forget that you *ever* existed." The seriousness in his eyes told me that this was not to be toyed with.  
  
"The sun? Wouldn't she think I am a weird 'normal' person if I couldn't walk in the sun?"  
  
"Yes, you will be able to walk in the sunlight. And if she falls in love with you, not only will your true identity be revealed...you will be able to stay in the sun."  
  
I don't think I had ever been so nervous, but I knew I could do it. So I accepted, and I was changed. Steward gave me a nice suitcase filled with blood packets and I was on my way back, back to Sunnydale, back to her. 


	2. The New Guy

"Does this shirt make me look fat?" Dawn turned around quickly, and then looked back to me for an answer.  
  
"Insecure much? No Dawn, it doesn't make you look fat, now go downstairs and eat something before Xander...." I was cut off by a sharply dressed Xander walking through the bedroom door.  
  
"Nothing like seeing some Summers girls early in the morning. Dawnie looking especially non-fat today." Xander flashed a big smile before kissing me on the cheek.  
  
Dawn threw her hairbrush at him and went downstairs. I turned and looked into the mirror and sighed. I dreaded this day since I heard that *it* was being rebuilt. Just the thought of my little sister going back to that hell hole, no pun intended, was enough for me to scream.   
  
"Everything is going to be ok, Buff. Aside from the harsh high school atmosphere, she will be fine."   
  
"I know, it's just.....is that a milk mustache?" I strained my eyes at Xander's upper lip.  
  
Xander looked in the mirror and began wiping his lips with a cloth. I laughed at him and it eased my tension a bit.  
  
"Buffy! You didn't cook anything!!" Dawn called from the kitchen as I made my way downstairs.   
  
"Eat some cereal, the recipe is on the box." I threw Dawn the Frosted Flakes and mocked her eye rolling.  
  
*****  
  
We pulled up outside the freshly built Sunnydale High, and Dawn immediately jumped out of the car. I turned and said thank you to Xander before sliding out of the car and catching up with Dawn.   
  
"Do you really have to walk me in?"  
  
"I just want to check things you make sure it is safe." I looked around, my eyes searching for anything unusual.  
  
"Ok Dawnie, I'll stop acting all Mommy on you and just go back home. Just be careful, please." I glanced around the campus one more time before turning and making my way home.  
  
"I'll see you this afternoon!" Dawn waved as she walked backwards into the school.  
  
****  
  
I decided to stop by the coffee shop to get a little pick me up. I walked through the door, looking at the menu on the wall as I approached the counter. I gave the girl my order and sat down at a close by table. I was the only person in the shop this morning; it was almost too quiet in there. But I told myself not to worry; I did want to become some paranoid freak. I stood back up and made my way back up to the counter as my order was called, but was almost knocked over by some guy that just appeared from no where.  
  
"Hey! I am guessing Miss Manners is not your mom." I composed myself and continued walking to the counter.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't see you there." The guy was actually kind of cute...blonde, blue eyes, nice tan complexion.   
  
"Yea, well..it's ok." I grabbed my coffee and headed to a table by the window.  
  
I thought about Spike and how I almost hated him for getting a soul. He knew it would remind me of....of things I tried so hard to forget. I knew Spike loved me, and in a way I guess I loved him a bit also. Our relationship was so complicated. He was a bit of a comfort zone for me, and he had been a big help the past few years. I traced the rim of my coffee cup and let my mind wander until it wandered to...  
  
"Hey, ma'am again I'm sorry. I'm not rude or anything, honest." I looked up into the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen.   
  
"I said it was ok. Would you like to sit down?" I gestured the empty seat to him.  
  
"Thanks. It is so weird seeing you like this."   
  
"Uhm, like what?" I watched him as he sat down, and he met his eyes with mine.  
  
"Oh, I mean, never thought I would meet the slayer in a coffee house. Figured I would run into you slaying some vampires, killing a few demons..."  
  
"Who *are* you?" I watched his every move with caution, ready to react when needed.  
  
"Oh, I am uh...David. I am a demon hunter, new to Sunnydale." He flashed a crooked grin and I felt as if I had known him forever, but I was still a bit weary of him.  
  
"So is 'Uh' your first name..or just a nick name you picked up along the way?" I finished my last sip of coffee and began to stand up.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I'm a funny girl." I threw my cup in the trash can and began to make my way to the door.  
  
"You know, I could help you a lot." David jumped up and held the door open for me as I walked through.   
  
On the way back to the house, he told me about his hunting demons. We chatted a bit, but I was a bit uneasy at the way he dodged my questions about his past. I had to know more about him before I would let him help us. We walked inside the house, and I began my own little 20 questions with him. 


	3. Catching Up

The house was still the same as I remembered. Buffy stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to me.  
  
"I have to go get the laundry from upstairs so I can have it done before Dawn gets home, you can come help me if you want." She began walking up the steps and stopped again turning to see if I was following her.  
  
"Dawn?"   
  
"Yea, that's my little sister. She just started high school today, so now I get to play mom slash sister." She headed into Joyce's room and began throwing clothes into a basket.  
  
I looked around the room and noticed that all of Buffy's things were in this room and I caught myself beginning to ask why did her and Joyce change rooms.  
  
"So, you still live your mom and dad?" I leaned against the wall and watched her pick up some more clothes.  
  
"Well, my dad lives in LA. And I *did* live with my mom, but now it is just me and Dawn. Actually it's not just me and Dawn, there's Xander and Willow, and there *was* Tara, but.."  
  
"You *did* live with your mom? Did she move away?" I caught her eyes and saw them tear up a bit.  
  
"No, my mom died two years ago, she had complications with a.."  
  
"Vampire?"  
  
"Brain tumor."  
  
My heart went out to Buffy, I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her forever. I knew how much she loved her mother and now she had so many more responsibilities. I had so many questions about her "sister" and who was Tara, but I decided to let her talk at her own pace and not make myself seem suspicious.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about that. I am sure you loved her very much."   
  
I inched myself a bit more into the room and I sensed something else. Someone else. I recognized the scent, but I didn't want to believe it. Spike had been in here, in her room. I told myself that it was probably nothing, he had probably broke in somehow and tried to hurt them. But Buffy was powerful, she got him out, and she was safe. I could smell him anywhere.  
  
"Yes...I did. You can make yourself useful, pick up a..."  
  
"This?" I dangled a bra in front of her.  
  
"No! I can pick that up myself, thank you very much. Are you sure your name isn't 'Uh Perv', instead of ' Uh David'?"  
  
"No my name is not perv, and it is David, just David." I tossed her the bra and flashed a smile.  
  
"Here, take this basket while I go get Dawn's."  
  
She handed me the basket and walked past me into the hall. I was on my way out the door when I noticed something familiar on her dresser. I put the basket down carefully and looked at the object that held her jewelry, and noticed a certain cross hanging from a hook.  
  
"She still has it...I can't believe she still has it." I stared at it in awe, my eyes burning.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy stood in the doorway holding a basket up to her hip.  
  
"Just admiring your jewelry." I turned and looked at her, she looked so grown up now.  
  
"As long as you admire it without touching it." She gave me a know it all grin and turned to go downstairs.  
  
"Hey, this one looks old. An heirloom?" I pointed to the cross I gave her seven years ago.  
  
She walked and stood beside me, gently taking the cross in her hands and holding it lovingly.  
  
"No, someone special gave it to me. A present, when I first got here." She sighed as she let it slip from her hands and moved back to the door.  
  
I wanted to tell her that I had not slipped away, that I was here, I was back. I wanted to tell her how much I needed her and wanted to be back in her life.  
  
"Come on, bring the basket." She picked up the basket beside the door and headed downstairs.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." I followed her down the stairs and into the laundry room. 


	4. Meeting and Greeting

I put my first load of clothes into the washing machine and turned it on. I looked at my watch...2:30....Dawn would be home in an hour. I decided to make use of this time to find out more about David.  
  
"Ok, let's go sit in the living room so we can talk. Do you want something to drink?" I opened the fridge and grabbed myself a soda, then looked to him for an answer.  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Yes..you..are...." I said to myself as I walked into the living room. I told myself to stop being a bad Buffy and focus on my task at hand.  
  
"So, what do you want to know?" David looked at me intently, his eyes wandering up and down my body at times.   
  
"About you, where did you come from...how long have you hunted demons...how many have you killed..."  
  
"Ok, ok ok. LA, about 4 years, and too many to count." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms as if to tell me to bring on more questions.  
  
"How did you know that *I* was the slayer?"  
  
"I can sense it, I was trained to know."   
  
"Your trainer?"  
  
"His name is Steward, and he is still in LA."  
  
"And how old are you?" I was running out of questions due to the fact that he was answers back at me as quick as I fired questions.  
  
"I am uh...25." He looked up at the ceiling as if he was counting to make sure he was right.  
  
There was something about him. Something inside that told me I could trust him, that he was a good guy. Something about him that made me shiver inside, God he was fine...I went into a trance thinking of all the things I could do to....  
  
"Hey Buff! We're....." Dawn's voice trailed off as she entered the door and saw David sitting in the chair.  
  
"Yea Buffy, no demons, no vamp...Oof!" Xander walked into Dawn standing in the middle of the entrance to the living room.  
  
"God, Xander...can you open your eyes? Just a bit?" Dawn turned and looked at Xander and then set her eyes back on David.  
  
"Hi guys, this is David." I said pointing to David, he looked a bit uneasy at meeting new people.  
  
k looked over to him and then at me, question marks filled his eyes. Dawn looked at me, then at him, then at me again.  
  
"Uhm, rude much?" I said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi." Both Dawn and Xander said quietly then hurrying after me into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh. My. God! Buffy! Who is he, what planet of sugary goodies did he come from?" I rolled my eyes at Dawn and then looked at Xander to search his face for his emotions.  
  
"I met him at the coffee shop, he is a demon hunter, he knows I am the slayer."   
  
"You don't waste any time giving up the info, Buff. I mean, I know you are all grown and stuff, but isn't the slayer thing still supposed to be a secret?" Xander looked almost betrayed.  
  
"He *knew* it before *I* ever even thought about saying anything, God Xander do you think I am that stupid?"  
  
I turned away from him and noticed that Dawn was gone. I shifted my body enough to look past Xander and see her in the living room grilling David.  
  
  
  
  
"So, exactly where did you come from? Do you have any brothers...that look exactly like you?" Dawn had become a giggling little girl in front of David, and I almost felt embarrassed for her.  
  
"I have to go upstairs and make a phone call. Are you going to be ok down here with the million question girl?" I looked sympathetically at David.  
  
He nodded and Dawn stuck out her tongue. I turned and looked in the kitchen at Xander who was fixing himself a sandwich. I walked past David and Dawn and headed up to my room where I sat on my bed to think for a moment. I needed to call Giles, I needed his advice. I needed to talk to Willow. Then I caught myself thinking of how I wanted to see Spike. Before those thoughts went any further I dialed Giles' number.  
  
"Hello?" The familiar British accent came through on the phone.  
  
"Giles, it's me."  
  
"Buffy, hello....how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I need some help."  
  
"Is everything ok?" His voice became worried.  
  
"Oh yea Giles, I'm fine. There's just this new guy I met today..."  
  
"Buffy, really, I am a watcher....not a relationship counselor." He cut me off with an all knowing tone in his voice.  
  
"Yea, thanks for the update Giles...I wasn't asking for relationship advice. There's a guy I met today. He is a demon hunter, his name is David..and his trainer is uhm....Steward. Have you heard of them?"   
  
"Well not right off hand, I don't recall their names, but I will look them up in some of my books."  
  
"Thanks Giles. Is Willow around?" I asked him sounding hopeful.  
  
"No, not at this moment. And you know she is not allowed to communicate with anyone outside the coven except for me."  
  
"Fine. When will she be home?"  
  
"I will be bringing her home in a few weeks. I will look up this David and give you a call back in a few days."   
  
"Thank you again, I'll see you in a few weeks."  
  
"Bye, and Buffy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Ok, I will talk to you later."  
  
I hung the phone up and laid my head on my pillows. I missed Willow, she was only one of the many people I missed, and when I thought about one, I thought about them all. Willow, Tara, my mom, Kendra, in a way I missed Faith, but most of all I missed....  
  
"Hey." David leaned against the wall and flashed a small smile when I turned over to look at him.  
  
"Hey. Is something wrong?" I asked sitting up on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I just wanted to know if there was somewhere I could use the phone...privately?"  
  
"Oh, yea..Willow's room down the hall." I walked to the doorway and leaned out in front of him to point her room out. He smelled so good, and for a moment I faintly recognized his scent but dismissed it as the ordinary CKOne.  
  
"Thanks. I'll only be a few minutes." He looked down at me and our faces were only inches apart, I smiled back up at him and turned to go back to my bed.   
  
"Ok. And when you're off the phone, there's someone else that I want you to meet. He'll probably be here by the time you get off."  
  
"Ok. Thanks again." He turned and walked down the hall. 


End file.
